elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Served Cold
Background Captain Veleth told me that Adril Arano, Second Councilor of Raven Rock, wanted to speak to me immediately. I should find him and discover the reason for his urgent message. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough After completing the quests March of the Dead and The Final Descent, Captain Veleth will request that you speak to Adril Arano, the Second Councillor of Raven Rock, who can be found either walking around Raven Rock or in Morvayn Manor. Arano is worried that members of the Ulen family are present in Raven Rock, seeking revenge for the execution of their ancestor by a member of the Morvayn Family, and suggests that the player speak to Geldis Sadri at the Retching Netch Corner Club. After speaking with Sadri, he will suggest a plan to identify the member(s) of the Ulen family by telling the player to hide within the Ulen Ancestral tomb and wait for them. After waiting in the tomb for a short period, Tilisu Severin will enter the tomb and you can either get close enough for her name to become visible or interrogate her in order to complete that stage of the mission. You must then report back to Arano, who will request to search for evidence within the Severin's home, Severin Manor, which is the house closest to the Earth Stone. When you enter, you may be attacked by Tilisu and Mirri Severin, unless you have a high enough sneak skill. You can either choose to kill them and loot the key for the Severin Family Safe off of Mirri or you can pick the lock, which is expert level. The safe is located downstairs in the master bedroom at the end of the hallway on the left side of an empty bookcase and inside will be a letter titled "The Ulen Matter". After you obtain the letter, you go back to Arano and then he will send the player to meet up with two Redoran Guards at Ashfallow Citadel, located north of the Sun Stone. Upon arriving at the fort, there will be two Morag Tong Assassins outside that have killed the guards and will attack you on sight. The fort itself consists of a set of stairs leading to a corridor blocked off with several sets of gates which are protected by Morag Tong assassins. These gates must be lifted with chains, which can be found in the following places: *On the wall in the first room of the left-hand side of the corridor *The second room on the right-hand side of the corridor, which is trapped. *Next to entrance to the second door on the left-hand side of the corridor, close to the gate(s). *The final two are behind pillars located next to three swinging door traps, on the right hand side of the passageway. At the end of the corridor is the final room, where Vendil Severin can be found with two Morag Tong assassins. If you chose not to kill Tilisu and Mirri earlier in the quest chain, they will also be in the room. After you kill them, you will return to Arano, and he will bring you to Councilor Morvayn. After speaking with Councilor Morvayn, you will receive the Severin Manor and a fair amount of gold. Trivia *The name of this quest is a reference to the proverb "Revenge is a dish best served cold.".Wikipedia.com Appearances * ru:Месть не терпит суеты Category:Dragonborn: Side Quests Category:Dragonborn: Raven Rock Quests